


Movie night,movie fight

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Creek is a jerk, F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Poppy is pissed, and Poppy never gets pissed. Like, ever!





	

Poppy was pissed,and Poppy never got pissed. The pink haired girl was usually always cheerful. She threw parties and made colorful,glittery scrapbooks. 

They had been at the movies-her and Branch- seeing some romance comedy that he definitely didn't wanna see(the things he does for her).

He laughs at some of the decent yet dirty jokes. Poppy laughs at almost all the others and gets teary eyed at the romantic scene. 

They walk out of the movie with Poppy babbling about how much she likes it and her favorite part. Branch goes to throw their trash in the bin when he catches someone out of the corner of his eye. 

Creek. 

The only idiot who would show up to a movie wearing no shirt and some flower crown. (Be decent man).

He tries to look away before it's to late but can feel Creek's eyes pouring into his back. He shivers. 

"Yeah. It's chilly in here!". Poppy comments snapping him out of his thoughts and grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. The warm summer air does feel much better than being in that stuffy movie theatre. 

"Ah. The lovely Poppy. Good to see you". A voice as sweet as poison says from behind him. Branch can see the smile slip off her face and be replaced by an annoyed frown. "Hi Creek". She says it with a sigh as though he is the last thing she wanted to see today. 

"Ah. Yes. The fair Poppy. Better than any other flower by name and beauty". Creek purrs. 

Poppy rolls her eyes. "Yep. Just me. And Branch. My boyfriend". She tries to hint. 

"Uh,yeah. Hi Branch". Creek says deadpanned. 

"Yeah. Uh Creek. We're kinda on a date". Poppy interrupts,getting frustrated. 

"Uh huh". Creek says not paying attention. "May I say,you look very hot today Poppy. Like a sunflower in bloom". Creek runs a finger down her side. 

Branch is about to tear him away from HIS girlfriend when he hears the sound of bones cracking.

"Arg! What the heck Poppy. I think you broke my nose. You'd never act like this. Its Branch's doing isn't it. You never should have gotten together. He's a bad influence on you and you know it!". Creek says,his voice raising. 

By now a reasonable amount of people have started watching the argument,forming a sort of crowd. 

"Branch isn't the problem! You are! You've been upset every since we broke up! You bother me almost every day and you always find a way to insult Branch, who's my boyfriend. Who I love more than anything! When we dated all you cared about was yourself and that I had a rich father! I'm done with you and would appreciate it if you could never talk to me again!". Poppy rants. "But...". Creek stuttered. "Good day Creek!". The crowd cheers as Poppy hurrumphs,grabbing Branch and leading him to her car. "Wow Pops. That was awesome". She kissed him on the cheek. "I know right!". She was back to her positive self.

They drive home, the topic of Creek not coming up once.


End file.
